


Disguise

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Both male and female pronouns for pidge, Disguise, Everyone believes Pidge is a boy, F/M, Galaxy Garrison, Lance is precious, Nervous, Pidgancemonth2k17, Pre series, pre voltron, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day fourteen: Disguise.Pidge had a boyfriend! That believed she was a boy.





	Disguise

Her name was Katie Holt.

Yet everyone knew her as Pidge Gunderson, a nerdy boy with messy hair and old school glasses.

There was a complicated story behind this, so we are not gonna dive deep into it at the moment. Just the fact that she went to a military space academy as an alias to find evidence of her brother and father being alive after her real self got banned from the school grounds. Really she wondered how they got fooled by her simple disguise, but that’s not the point.

You know, the normal teenage stuff and all that.

But that wasn’t the point of the story.

The point was that she had a boyfriend, who thought she was a boy, and she had no idea how to tell him the truth, if she could at all.

Like, what if he broke up with her? Or worse, tell the school about who she really was? Like she could get charged with treason for that, and even get sent to prison.

So to say, it was a tough choice whenever or not she should tell him, and that gave her a heavy weight around her shoulders. She wanted to tell him, she really did. But all the consequences. She had to find Matt and her dad, she had too, but still, she really loved him.

Her life was a real train wreck for the moment, that’s for sure.

So she bit her lip, took a few breaths and then walked through the corridors, until she was outside of Lance’s dorm room.

One light knock.

Two light knocks.

“Come in!”, came the answer, and as Pidge did, he saw Lance sitting at his desk, doing some science homework, actually not in the last minute like he usually did.

“Hey Lance”, she said and gulped a bit.

“Hello there mr handsome, how are you today?”, he asked before standing up and giving Pidge a peck on the cheek, which made her light up a bit and make her red.

“I wanna talk”, she said, and Lance immediately went pale.

“You’re breaking up aren’t you?”.

“NO!”, she quickly shouted. “I don’t wanna break up. I was just wondering, what you would do if I was a girl”.

There she said it.

Time to run.

Or?

“Wait? Are you trans or?”.

“Figuring things out”, she said faster than she had ever said.

“Well, of course I would be okay with you if you happened to be trans. You’re always be my partner no matter your gender. Do you want me to call me anything else than boyfriend?”.

Oh Lance was so nice, so she just smiled.

“Boyfriend is fine for now, I’ll tell you if I change my mind. Thank you for listening”.

She was so happy, Lance loved her no matter what, so now she didn’t have to feel anxious about the day she told him the truth. That day, Lance would take her as a girl with open arms, and that made her feel warm.


End file.
